Who Knew
by mindofadreamer
Summary: Emma must make a sacrifice in order to get Henry back to their family and back to Storybrooke and only one person can save her from her reckless decision. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: So this idea kind of came to me a few days ago and I couldn't really get it out of my head. Its semi inspired by "Enchanted"/"Snow White and the Huntsman" and its my first story so I hope you guys enjoy it! Go easy on me please.**

**Summary: Emma must make a sacrifice in order to get Henry back to their family and back to Storybrooke and only one person can save her from her reckless decision.**

Hook glanced around at everyone who was gathered around the makeshift bonfire. Emma sat next to Neal resting her head on his shoulder. Hook felt somewhat hurt and a little jealous of Neal About a week ago they had rescued Neal from Pan after Hook learned the news of Neal being alive and in Neverland. Upon hearing the news of Neal's survival Hook was conflicted over his growing affections for Emma and doing what was right by her. Choosing to tell Emma about Bae had shockingly been one of the toughest decisions Hook ever had to make. When the whole group heard the news about Neal they had to delay their rescue plans for Henry in order to save Neal. Hook suspects that Pan had let them save Neal seeing as the task of getting Neal back seemed all to easy. Though Hook understood why Emma had decided to be with him, it didn't change that feeling of his heart sinking to his stomach when Emma and Neal reunited with kiss of shock and passion. Hook had missed his close companionship with Emma and their sharp banter. But he bottle his emotions and now the group's main focus was back on rescuing Henry.

They decided to rest after a day of plotting and searching for Pan's camp and everyone was struggling to hold on to hope. Pan kept playing his mind games and everyday they didn't get Henry back meant that his mind was being warped by Pan. Hook looked up and he heard Emma excuse herself and walk off into the thick woods. He had the urge to follow her, but he knew that would raise Neal's suspicion and that was the last thing Emma needed right now. Instead went through different ways to approach infiltrating Pan's camp and escaping Neverland. Suddenly a familiar childish voice rang out from the woods.

"MOM DON'T DO IT PLEASE!"

"Henry?" Snow wondered aloud.

Immediately everyone was on their feet running toward the yells of Henry's protests. Each of them called to Henry and Emma without receiving a response from either of them. Henry just kept pleading with his mother not to do something. Hook knew in the pit of his stomach that Pan had something very dire set in place for Emma and he kept willing himself to believe that Emma wouldn't do anything reckless. But he knew that thought was foolish because Emma would do anything in order to get Henry out of Pan's grasp.

Hook was the first to break through to the small clearing where Emma, Henry, and Pan were. Emma laid unconscious at Pan's feet, while Henry was crouched down next to her attempting to wake Emma up with tears streaming down his young face. There was an eerie glow radiating off Pan and his smug look of triumph on his face.

"Swan," Hook breathed out in disappointment. He rushed forward, glancing down at Emma's face as he passed her limp body , and slammed Pan against a tree. Hook heard Snow and David's gasps of despair behind him. Pan just looked Hook straight in the eye with not a worry in the world.

"She's not breathing! Oh god, Emma, sweetheart please wake up!" Snow cried desperately.

Holding his hook to Pan's throat, Hook turned his body slightly to take in the scene behind him. Snow, Charming, and Neal were all huddled around Emma's lifeless body trying to make here come back to into consciousness. Charming began to perform CPR on his daughter. Regina held an inconsolable Henry in her arms trying and failing to pull him away from the scene. Hook wanted so badly to just let Pan go and sit by Emma's side, but he knew they needed Pan to give them some information if they were going to be able to help Emma.

"Its no use," Pan called to Emma's rescuers, "our dear savior here and made a gracious sacrifice to save the one thing she holds most dear in all these different world and realms."

"What did you do to her?" Hook hissed at Pan.

"Simply gave Emma a choice: give her life and powers over to me and Henry would be returned to his surviving family or never see sweet Henry again. As you can see she chose the former."

"No there has to be some way that we can save her. There is always a way!" Snow stated determinedly.

"You can go on with your useless fantasies about your daughter waking up, but it will do you no good, she's gone for good." Pan stated in his smug, superior voice. Hook felt his heart shatter. Snow let out a strangled cry and Regina let go of her hold on Henry to let him mourn by his biological mother. Neal shook his head, tears streaming down his face stroking Emma's hair.

Charming suddenly got up and charged towards Hook and Pan. Shoving Hook out of his way and grabbing Pan by the collar of his shift and shaking him. He got in Pan's face and started sneer at the young boy.

"You fix my daughter right now! Or-"

"Or what?!" Pan yelled, shoving Charming off of him with ease "Thanks to your deceased daughter I'm one of, if not, THE most powerful being there is in any world now and there's nothing any of you can do to merely slow me down. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Pan began to stalk off and no one even attempted to stop him, they now knew it was no use. Pan stopped suddenly and turned around to give the group one last look.

"I offer you my condolences," he said sarcastically, with a sadistic smirk on his face and then stalked off into the woods.

Hook looked over at Charming and saw the look of complete brokenness in his eyes. He felt for the man he really did, but even know Hook has known his fair share of losses he can never compare the pain he's gone through to the pain of losing a child like Charming and Snow just have. Snow, still kneeling by Emma's side, kept sobbing the word "no" over and over again. Hook took a look at Neal, who held a devastated Henry in his arms, tears streamed down Neal's face as he tried to control himself in front of his heartbroken son. Hook was somewhat surprised to see tears in Regina's eyes as well, the two women may have had their differences in the past, but they had really come to respect each other in their search for their son and Hook was sure it was killing Regina to see her child so broken. Hook didn't know what he was feeling, yes he had an attraction to Emma and he truly understood her in ways that not even Neal could, but she had made it clear to Hook on more than one occasion that there wasn't anything between them. He knew she was just being stubborn about her feelings, but they never did have a chance to act on their feeling besides sharing that one passionate kiss. And suddenly something hit Hook like a ton of bricks.

He'd never get to pester Emma with his innuendos and unwarranted flirting. He'd never see her dramatic eye rolling at any of his biting, witty comments. They would never share their thoughts together over a shot of rum. Hook would never here her voice chastise him for his actions. Emma would never mock his accent again He would never get to call her Swan again.

Emma was right, he couldn't handle her. Hook couldn't any of this.

He sank to the forest floor and hung his head in defeat. He squeezed his eyes shut to will away the pain ripping through his chest. Emma wasn't his, but why does he feel this much pain now that she's gone.

"Hold on," Regina said with some realization in her voice.

"What?" Snow asked, sounding hopeful.

"True Love's kiss," Regina stated looking between Neal and Emma, "it can beat any curse or dark magic. I don't know what kind of magic Pan used on Emma, but it may be the only shot we have at getting Emma back."

"You're right! I didn't know how we didn't think of it before! Neal, do you could-" Snow rambled on.

Hook felt his heart begin to race against his chest. Please gods, let this work, he prayed silently. He looked over to Neal who nodded his head and placed Henry into Snow's arms in order to move closer to Emma. Neal brushed some of Emma's hair out of her face and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. Everyone held their breath and waited.

Nothing happened.

"Hook," Charming stated and Killian looked questioningly to the man who called his name, "you try."

"What?" Neal asked in disbelief. Charming ignored the man and kept looking Hook straight in the eye.

"You and Emma have been through things none of us here can begin to understand. You two understand each other and I know you liked to tease Emma, but I know you care for her a lot more deeply then you're willing to admit even to yourself. I've seen the way you look at her and as much as I wanted you to stay away from Emma, I could trust you to have her back. You've lost love before and I don't if what you and Emma have is love, but its something that is way beyond a companionship or friendship. So I am asking you, Hook, to please save my daughter."

Hook stared at the prince in disbelief and then to Neal as if to seek some kind of approval from him. Neal looked confused, but nodded at Hook after a few moments. Hook gets up a walks over towards Emma, he kneels down by her side opposite of Snow, Henry, Neal and Charming. Hook studies Emma's beautiful face and takes a shaky breathe before leaning down to meet Emma's lips. He closes his eyes and a few tears slip out. Her lips are cool and soft against his. Suddenly, Hook feels a jolt course through him and pulls away from Emma.

He opened his eyes and he is met with her striking and confused green orbs.

"Swan," he breathes out in relief. He pulls Emma into his arms and holds her like his life depends on it. He knows that in a few moments he will have to release her to let her family embrace her and shower her with love that she will accept uncomfortably. He knows they will have to explain some things to Neal at a more appropriate time. He knows they're going to have to face Pan again. And he knows that he and Emma are going to have to reexamine what their feelings for each other really mean. But for now she's in his arms, alive and breathing and that's all he cares about. Nothing else matter but his Swan.

**THE END**


End file.
